


Darkness

by Higgies230



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Dean had loved Castiel for so long but the blue eyed man was just too bright, held too much light for Dean to be worthy of him. The was too much bad in Dean, too much darkness. But Cas had given so much for him, had given everything...





	

_"What are you?"_   
_"I am an angel of the Lord."_

The damn angel. He wasn't supposed to love anyone. He wasn't allowed to let them close, it was too late for Sammy. All he could do now was keep his brother safe, but Castiel... He could save Castiel before it was too late. But that bastard had gotten under his skin, he had seen all of the looks, registered them, remembered them. He knew what they meant and he knew what the looks he returned meant. And he hated it. He couldn't love Castiel, despite how far the angel had fallen, all that he had done. Dean supposed that Cas wasn't even really and angel anymore. And who's fault was that? His, it was his own fault. He had let Cas too close, he had taught Cas how man kind worked, had made Cas himself into a human.

  Dean was a selfish piece of shit. He didn't deserve Cas, Cas who had done so much. All these years he played ignorant, ignoring what was there. The bind that seemed to snap into place as soon as the hunter met the guy. Sure he was wearing that Novak guy, that wasn't his real face. The thing was, Dean wasn't attracted to just the face. Castiel had tried to talk to him early on, thought that he would cope as the Righteous man. That hadn't worked but there was still something because Dean Winchester could see Castiel. His Cas through the meat suit. When it had been Lucifer in there Dean had still been able to see Castiel, however faint, which was why he had kept calling. Why he had kept trying. 'Cause Dean realised then that he couldn't lose Castiel, it would break him as much as he would break in losing Sam.

  The damn angel had made it impossible for Dean not to love him. And with everything that had happened, Dean had the horrible feeling that Cas felt the same, the guy kept giving him those looks, had always come to him over Sam. Maybe Cas had fallen far enough, maybe he was too bright for Dean's darkness to eclipse him. Maybe...

***

  Sam had gone for the groceries, he had left Dean and Cas in the bunker alone. For a long time Dean just stared over at the ex-angel, the crooked tie and the dark, rumpled hair. The eyes. The brilliant, beautiful blue eyes.

"Dean?" Cas asked him.

  The hunter took a deep breath and stepped over to his closest friend. But what if he had read the signs wrong? What if Cas didn't... Well, he might as well or he'd never find out.  
"There's something I have been meaning to do for a while now," Dean told Castiel.

  The elder Winchester lent down then, hands on the armrests of Cas' chair, either side of the blue eyed man. He leaned in closer without hesitation and pressed his lips to Cas' like he had wanted to for so long. The man beneath him let out a surprised gasp and Dean was just about to back off, to apologise, when a hand reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer. Cas opened his mouth to allow Dean access and the Winchester took total advantage. As the kiss deepened, Dean brought up one can to stroke along Cas' jaw, knuckles scraping over thin stubble, the other finding his shoulder for balance while Cas' other hand began to run through Dean's short hair.  
As they drew back for air Dean rested his forehead against Cas', staring into those amazingly blue eyes with wonder. They really just did it, after so long, Dean knew where they stood as Castiel looked back at him like he couldn't see the darkness that crawled in Dean's soul. Like he could see some light there. maybe there was if someone like Castiel loved him,

"Did you learn that from the pizza man too?" the hunter joked as Cas' breath brushed against his lips.


End file.
